


Before He Cheats - Usagi Style

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Revenge, Tears, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Usagi finds out that while Mamoru had been in America training to be a Dr., things had not been as truthful as he claims. Her friends offer to handle the situation for her, but she decides that she wants to pay him back herself, she'll give him something to consider the next time he thinks about being unfaithful.
Kudos: 8





	Before He Cheats - Usagi Style

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Sailor Moon, or Carrie Underwood’s Before He Cheats all rights belong to their respective creators.

Before He Cheats

The sky was just beginning to turn to a mix of dark blue and pink in tune with the setting of the sun. A red Alfa Romeo SZ sat outside the local Eclipse Bar, a yellow Ferrari pulled up alongside it as a female with blue eyes and silver thread-like spun hair cascading over her shoulders tied up in pigtail buns stepped out of the back seat. She was dressed in tight blue jeans and short black tank top that showed off her stomach, with a pink denim jacket. A white rabbit on the back, her blue eyes narrowed. Through the windows she could see them slow dancing.

“You sure about this Usagi?” asked the turquoise green haired female that sat in the passenger beside the driver, a tall blond with short hair, many times mistaken for male. 

“Yeah, I’ve made up my mind,” Usagi said, closing her eyes, she clenched her fist at her side before her eyes opened again. A swirl of anger and determination filled her eyes as she looked at the other two occupants. “Haruka, Michiru, thank you for coming with me.”

“Heh, I would have done this for you kitten,” Haruka smirked from the driver’s seat.

Usagi reached into her pocket pulling out her keys, using the sharpest key on the chain, she put it to the lovely red paint job, and slid it across the side in jagged marks just like the ones left on her heart. Did he really believe she wouldn’t find out, Ami’s medical training was in the same building where he worked. She had seen him in the arms of that burnette nurse that he claimed was a friend from America. Usagi hadn’t wanted to believe it, but when Makoto showed up to surprise Ami on her birthday, with a couple dozen cupcakes for her and the office. She had walked in on Mamoru and the brunette making out. 

Once the other girls found it, it was only a matter of time, before all of them including the outers did a little information tracking of their own. Ami was able to trackdown Mamoru’s residency in America and learned that he and this Miss Katori had been roommates there. Miss. Katori had transferred to the Tokyo prefecture at the same time as Mamoru. Rei had been furious when she found out that their supposedly perfect charming prince was sneaking around behind their princesses back, and bedding some fiancee-stealing tramp. It had taken Minako and Lita to keep her from trying to curse him with her priestess powers. The outers however, had taken it just bad, if not worse. Haruka had wanted to kill him and avenge her princess, Michiru had been very close to letting her do it too. 

Hotaru had threatened to send him into the depths of Tarturus, which Trista had to remind her was taboo unless their princess was in danger. Tears pricked at the corner of Usagi’s as her shoulders began to shake, her teeth grinding together. She had shocked everyone, when she had blurted out that she would be the one to make him pay. 

Haruka reached into the backseat and pulled out a metal bat tossing it to Usagi, “Let it all out kitten.”

Usagi caught the bat without so much as blinking, and without even breaking rhythm swung in right into the left front headlight, shattering it. She stepped around and swung hard, smashing in the right headlight. She walked around the car and with an angry growl, smashed in both back headlights. For good measures, she lifted the bat and brought it down hard onto the back window, glass shattering flying everyone. She didn’t even flinch when a piece shot across her cheek, a drop of blood hitting the ground. She just kept on moving, smashing in each window before throwing it through the front windshield. Her hair rising in the movement, glass rain pouring around her. 

Michriu stepped out of the car beside her, handing her a pocket knife. Usagi took it from her and opened the car door she leaned in and carved her name U-S-A-G-I into the leather seat, she did the same to the passenger seat and back seat. People were starting to peek out the door to see what all the noise was about. The sound of a very terrible voice singing Shania Twain’s ‘Man, I Feel Like A Woman’ drifted out. But Usagi still wasn’t done, with all her strength she slashed the front left tire. Ignoring the gasps from the onlookers she walked right to the next tire and proceeded to repeat the action. 

By now the ruckus had caught the attention of the owner of the car, Mamoru pushed his way through the crowd eyes widening when he saw his car, “Usagi?!?! What are you doing?! Why?!”

“Why?!” Usagi screamed in outrage that he would pretend to be the victim. She slashed at the back tire, “did you seriously think I wouldn’t find out!” 

Hearing the satisfying pop that signaled the tires had flatten, Usagi tossed the knife aside standing and walking right up to him. A drunk Katori stumbled out beside them leaning into Mamoru’s side, “hehe what’s wrong dear you look like you’ve seen a ghost? Ready to head to my place?” She blinked tilting her head, as she realized that Usagi was standing there in front of them. “Why hello sweetie, who are you.”

“Hello sweetie this,” Usagi hissed angrily and before anyone could say a word punched the woman right in the face sending her backwards into the ground. She turned on Mamoru while ripping the engagement ring off her finger and throwing it in his face, “maybe next time you’ll think before you cheat on someone you claim to love with all your heart. Screw crystal tokyo, I don’t need you to make it happen.”

Mamoru was paleing as he realized he was in serious trouble, he had seriously screwed up, he never thought that Usagi would do something like this. He always believed that even if she found out that she’d beg him to stay with her. 

“What about Chibi-Usa?” Mamoru asked her, he actually sounded worried. Yeah, only now did he even stop to think, to consider his future daughter’s existence.

“She’s mine no matter who her father ends up being,” Usagi replied coldly, “Obviously I loved her more, if you did care about her you would have never pulled this shit. Or if you even truly cared about me.” 

“But Usagi I did care about you, I do,” He had lifted his hand to grab her arm to keep her from backing away from. Pulling her to him, “give me another chance Usagi, I promise i’ll end things with Katori, I won’t ever see her again.”

“What?!” Katori screeched from her spot on the ground.

“Let go of me!” Usagi pulled back crying angrily, her yellow crescent flared to life on her forehead, as every window and mirror in the vancity shattered.

“What?! What happened?” people were trying to figure out what happened. They weren’t paying any attention anymore to the lovers quarrel. 

“Release my princess!” A fist shot from the side slamming right into Mamoru’s nose, causing his grip to loosen.

Usagi ripped her arm from his grip as soft but firm arms wrapped around her, Michiri’s turquoise hair filling her view as she was held against her. Haruku was in between them and Mamoru, a menacing dark glare on her face. 

“No, it’s over Mamoru,” Usagi hissed, “Haruka, Michiru get me out of here.”

“Come on dear,” Michriu sent a glare of her own at Mamoru before leading Usagi back to their car. She had her sit in the passenger seat before slipping into the back seat so she could lean forward with her arms around Usagi’s shoulders to sooth her. “Haruka,” she said sternly, in a ‘get over here or you’re sleeping on the couch’ voice. 

“Damn,” Haruka hissed, she really wanted to get another good hit in. Instead she settled for kicking Mamoru’s feet from under him before heading back to the car. A satisfied grin curling on her face as she got into the driver’s seat. She heard an exasperated sigh from Michiru, “you know you wanted to see me do that.”

“So cocky now are we,” Michiru replied back

“Of course,” Haruka laughed, she glanced at her Usagi who had her head tilted to watch Mamoru getting back up. “Are you regretting it?”

“No,” Usagi replied right away, she turned her eyes back to Haruka, “just thinking about how I probably saved trouble for the next girl.” She gasped realizing that her energy had also destroyed Haruka’s mirror and windshield, “oh no! I’m so sorry Haruka, I'll pay for it somehow.”

“Don’t worry about it kitten,” Haruka smiled, brushing a finger across Usagi’s cheek. “Seeing you take him on yourself, was payment enough. And I doubt he’ll see the error of his ways, once a cheater always a cheater.”

“Yeah, but the next time he cheats” Usagi looked at the moon rising in the sky, “it won’t be on me.”


End file.
